iomfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Korps of Krieg Field Manual
This division is private, and may not be joined by normal means. To become a member of the Death Korps of Krieg, you must ether be hand picked by a guardsman trainer or you can apply yourself should you classify as a senior member of the Imperial Guard. Introduction The Death Korps of Krieg is the name given to all of the Imperial Guard regiments that originate from the devastated, post-nuclear Death World of Krieg in the Segmentum Tempestus. The Krieg have gained a reputation for their grim attitude and uncompromising nature. Trained among the irradiated ruins of long-dead cities, equipped for the most hostile environments, and raised to sermons of self-sacrifice and penitence, the Krieg regiments have commonly been deployed, often at their own request, to some of the deadliest war zones, from the toxic ash wastes that surround many hive cities, to brutal wars of attrition and years-long sieges. Expectations As a member of the Death Korps of Krieg you are by no means above the law. You are expected to follow and maintain all rules set by the Lex Imperia which can be located on the group wiki page. Listed below are a few things you should always keep in mind. * Maintain proper spelling to the best of your ability. People will judge you based on how you speak. Make yourself look professional. * Maintain an aura of maturity while on duty. You belong to an elite variant of soldiers, thus you should act like it. * Maintain in contact with your team. Teamwork is essential to overcome overwhelming odds. Utilize team chat to help coordinate with your team. * Utilize tactics when possible. Work with your team. If you just run around like a chicken without a head then you really shouldn't even be a part of the Death Korps in the first place. * Be respectful to your fellow members and superiors. Respect goes both ways. Treat others the way you want to be treated. * Follow orders from your superiors. If you are given an order by a high rank then you are expected to follow it. Failure to uphold the law along with failure to meet expectations will result in punishment depending on the severity of the action. Repeating offenses will go through a three strike system. First is a warning, second is a demotion or suspension, third is exilement. http://iom.wikia.com/wiki/Lex_Imperia Examination Should an individual be picked by a Imperial Guard trainer, or sent an application to join themselves should they meet the rank requirement, they will go through an exam process to see if they qualify both physically and mentally to join the Death Korps. Mental Examination The mental exam looks at an individuals mental qualities to see if they are mature enough to handle the responsibilities of being a Death Korps member. Spelling Members are expected to maintain a reasonable degree of grammar. Spelling, while unfounded, is generally used by people to determine ones intelligence. Those found with proper spelling are generally taken more seriously. Lex Imperia Knowledge Members are expected to have general knowledge of the rules. This shows that those who have taken the time to read the rules generally care about the group itself and value it, and thus shows that they are deserving of advancement. This helps separate those who just want power from those who generally care about the group. Maturity Members are expected to maintain a degree of professionalism. Poor sportsmanship and behavior results in not only unwanted negativity, but also shows you can't control yourself. Physical Examination The physical exam looks at an individuals combat efficiency, coordination, and precision to see if they have the combat experience and skill required to qualify for the Death Korps of Krieg. Obstacles Individuals are expected to clear a fairly difficult obstacle course within a limited number of tries and in a reasonable time frame. Melee Combat Individuals are expected to handle themselves skillfully in melee combat. Ranged Combat Individuals are expected to handle themselves skillfully in ranged combat. Objectives Individuals are expected to be able to complete a assigned objective efficiently within a reasonable time frame. Ranking System The Death Korps of Krieg holds a specialized ranking system that allows an individual to focus on the primary role they play on the battlefield. Those who first join the Death Korps start out as a normal guardsman. After meeting the requirements they will be allowed to choose a specialized rank that defines their play style. Elite variants of each specialization may command those who belong in the standard variant of their own specialization. Below will explain the different roles that one may choose. Each member is expected to have a loadout and play style as depicted by the role they have chosen. Guardsman (Unassigned) Death Korps guardsmen are the standard foot soldiers of the Death Korps of Krieg. This rank doesn't specialize into anything in particular, however it serves as a starter rank of the Death Korps. These are new individuals to the Death Korps of Krieg who have yet to be assigned to a specialization role. Grenadier / Elite Grenadier (Front line assault) Death Korps Grenadiers form a strong and sizable elite force within the larger Death Korps. Grenadiers are picked for their combat effectiveness. These units specialize in front line combat and thus are generally the first ones to be deployed. Lore wise generally armed with better gear such as flack armor, skull mask, and other tools. Engineer / Elite Engineer (Offensive support) Death Korps Engineers fill a valuable support role to help push back the enemy by utilizing technology and gadgets to help their cause. Death Korps Engineers will often be found utilizing explosives such as rocket launchers and grenades to suppress the enemy and help turn the tide. Death Rider / Elite Death Rider (Mechanized support) Death Korps Death Riders take their roots in mounted combat as cavalry units upon Krieg steeds that have adapted from the standard horse. The Death Riders in this Imperium, due to a lack of mounts, take on a vehicle role to support their allies utilizing mechanized units such as tanks, rhinos, and other forms of vehicles. Commissar (Apprentice High Rank) Death Korps Commissars are hand picked for showing exemplary performance on the field along with having a long standing campaign in the Death Korps. This is considered a high rank in training that has the ability to command all units below it regardless of specialization. These units are also allowed to assign training to lower members. Officer / Elite Officer (High Rank) Death Korps Officers, like the Commissars, are hand picked for showing invaluable and exemplary performance as well as having a long standing campaign in the Death Korps. These are considered the highest rank achievable within the Death Korps of Krieg and have the ability to command all units below it. They represent the most trusted members within the Death Korps. Standard officers are hand picked from Commissars by the Elite Officer with the approval of the Emperor, while the Elite Officer is hand picked by the Emperor personally. These units are also allowed to assign training to lower members. Training Individuals of the Death Korps of Krieg are expected to train on a regular basis to perform effectively. Training itself touches on all categories required for a member to be effective in combat. While the Death Korps itself is just an advanced variant of guardsman, their training will consist of more advanced techniques to separate themselves from the regular guardsman. Obstacles Each member of the Death Korps is expected to complete an obstacle course in a timely manner. Melee Combat Each member of the Death Korps is expected to handle themselves properly and effectively with a melee weapon. Ranged Combat Each member of the Death Korps is expected to handle themselves properly and effectively with a ranged weapon. Objectives Each member of the Death Korps is expected to complete an objective in a timely and effective manner.